Fight For the Right Side
by CMDR Fangz
Summary: Commander Fangz, a new pilot trying to make his way throughout the galaxy. Trying to make money and a name for himself he tries to fight his way to the top as a mercenary. However this fight Fangz not only fights the wrong side, he goes against the judgement of his partner.


**Fight for the Right Side.**

There was a loud crack as the ship dropped from super cruise not too far from a High Intensity Combat zone. The Federation and a local faction had been fighting each other in the area for a few weeks now and Commander Fangz thought it would be nice to help one side get an upper hand on the other.

He had already been in contact with both sides of the fight, explaining that, he was basically a mercenary and he would fight for the side that paid him the most. For three days he travelled from the headquarters of the federation to the headquarters of the Independents trying to coerce them into giving him more and more money. Basically saying that, should the other side buy him out they were sure to win the fight.

Eventually the Federation said that, should he fight for the Independents they would be sure to strip him of any rank he held and would consider him an enemy. He had only been asked to become a recruit within their ranks so this meant nothing to him. He sided with the independents.

"All systems running optimally Commander, we have dropped approximately ten kilometres from the conflict zone." Said Klaw, the AI Fangz had installed on his Vulture.

"Thank you Klaw, take us in at three-quarter impulse and let me know when we are in range to select a faction to fight for." Fangz replied.

He heard the whirr of the drive spinning up as the ship drove forward towards the zone. However for the first time he had a feeling of unease going forward, like something bad was going to happen.

"I understand your feeling of unease commander and recommend we go against the independents and fight for the federation this time." Klaw said.

"You're an AI, how do you know what I'm feeling?" Fangz asked in return.

"I read your connected vital signs and noticed an increase in thermal reading from your body. Indicating a state of nervousness or unease. I do not share these feelings, as you say; I am only an AI however I can help you deal with these feelings with my opinion of the situation." Klaw responded.

"Yeah? And I assume that is to go back on my word and fight for the Federation?" Fangz asked.

"Yes commander. Looking at the sensors and checking the list of detected ships, the Federation has a smaller amount of fighter class ships along with a fewer count of Pythons and Anacondas. They are outnumbered. However I have noted their tactical display and it seems like they are holding back. Reasons unknown." Klaw Explained.

"Well how about this, we sit out for a few until we've seen what both sides are playing with, then we choose based on that?" Fangz asked

"That is a good idea Commander and one I recommend following." Klaw replied.

Fangz took control of the Vulture and followed the fight from a safe distance making sure to not deploy his hard points in a hostile way. Watching quietly, while both sides attacked and destroyed each other.

After what seemed to be hours of waiting Fangz could wait no longer.

"Screw this. We've been watching the Feds get their asses handed to them for almost an hour now. We're better off fighting against them to get some money at the least. Better to fight them and win than fight for them and lose right?" He said

"I highly recommend against that action commander we have incoming from the Federation." Klaw said.

"Yeah a few more Cobras and Eagles, like that's going to help. Bring up functions and select the Independents. Let's get in there." Fangz said.

"Negative Commander, there is something coming which will change the course of this battle." Klaw replied.

"I don't care Klaw. The Federation can bring in any number of ships they want but nothing will change the outcome of this fight. Now give me manual control of my side panels and let's kill something." Fangz ordered

The holographic panels sprung to life as he made his way to faction selection.

"Commander, please. I highly recommend against fighting against the Federation. Trust me." Klaw pleaded.

Fangz ignored the plea and pressed to side for the Independents.

Suddenly there was an open broadcast from the Federation.

"We hoped it did not come to this Commander. Leave now and we will forget this ever happened and you will retain all rank within the Federation, that or suffer the consequences"

It was an open broadcast from a Federation Officer. Who cut off communication as soon as the message was delivered.

"Klaw, deploy hard points and prepare to fight." Said Fangz

"Commander we need to leave. Now." Klaw said.

"Why? The Federation has almost nothing left. This should be an easy fight to win." Fangz replied.

"Warning Commander: Capital Class Signature Detected!" Klaw announced.

Stunned Fangz looked up and saw the black cloud and lightning coming from a frame shift drop of a Capital class ship as it dropped into the fight.

"Oh Shit! Klaw, engage the Frame shift drive and get us out of here. Now!" Fangz shouted.

"Frame Shift Drive charging commander. Where are we going?" Klaw asked.

"Anywhere but here, I can take on almost any ship in a conflict zone but a Capital Ship? I think we'd better run and fight another day." Fangz said as the Frame Shift Drive kicked in and they jumped into Super Cruise and away from the Behemoth.


End file.
